SSS Horses
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are being tested on by Tails' machine which turned them into horses. But Silver accidently destroyed the machine and now they will have to deal with being horse. Couples: SonAmy, Silvaze, and ShadOC.


**Something that I came up with. I was watching the brand new season of My Little Pony, my memory flashback appeared in my head of the time I rode a horse when I was a girl scout. Yeah, that was a long time ago and I miss riding the horse. They're so pretty. ^^**

**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

**Nebula belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Three male hedgehogs were waiting impatiently for what their genius fox friend is working on and that he needs to test his machine on them.

"What's taking that fox kid so long?" Shadow growled under his breath with his arms crossed. He hates waiting for who knows how long it was.

"Calm down, Shads. Just have a little patience" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Fine. But never give me a nickname you Faker" the dark hedgehog said with a low growl.

"Okay, it's ready. Sorry for keeping you waiting, guys" Tails said as he came upstairs from the basement.

"About time" Shadow said with a grumpy voice. That is when he felt a slap on the back of his head from Silver.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Hmph" Silver scoffed as the three went downstairs.

"So what's this machine supposed to do, kid?" Shadow asked the fox with two tails.

"I built this machine that can turn any mobian being into a real non-mobian animal" Tails explained as he turns on the machine chamber.

"Oooh! Turn us into a horse! Please!" Silver squealed like a girl.

"Wait, no! Don't do that, bud!" Sonic said but Tails already pushed them into the chamber as the door slides down.

"GGRR! You really had to open your big damn mouth, Silver!" Shadow yelled inside the chamber.

"It was an accident!" Silver shouted.

Tails goes to the control panel and activates the machine with full power.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As the screaming stops, the machine powers down as the chamber sealed door opens, releasing a cloud of mist as three silhouette horse figures stepped out of the chamber.  
"….Uhhh….." the horse figure moaned in daze.

"What the hell?! I can't even stand on two legs!" Shadow yelled.

"Whoa…man…" Tails saw that the three hedgehogs are now non-mobian horses. Sonic's horse body is blue as well as his mane and tail.

Shadow was a black horse with red streaks on his mane and tail, his hooves also had red streaks like a leg stocking.

Silver was a white hedgehog with the same color of his mane and tail, but he had his glowing ESP circular mark on his facial marking, compared to horses that have white markings on their facial markings.

"Holy crap, I'm a horse. Wh-Whoa!" Silver lost his balance and fell accidently on the control panel that statics the electricity like lightning which destroyed the machine.

"Whoa!" Silver dodged it.

"The machine!" Tails screamed. It was wrecked and damaged.

"Whoops" Silver said.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Shadow neighed angrily.

"It was accident, I swear!" Silver neighed between a scream.

"Shadow, enough!" Sonic stood on his hind legs with his forelegs off the ground.

"Shut up, Faker!" Shadow did the same as they fight.  
"What is going on down here?!" Amy came downstairs, as well as Blaze and their good friend, Nebula.

The stallion-hogs stopped at what they were doing.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Amy looked at the royal blue horse with green emerald eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't ask what happened because it's a long story" he snorted.

Amy looked at Tails.

"Don't look at me! I was trying to test it out!" Tails said nervously, thinking that the pink hedgehog will hit him with her hammer.

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to ask what happened" Amy said.

"It was his fault for being so clumsy and stupid" Shadow snorts and glances at the white horse.

"Stop it!" Silver yelled but let out an angry neigh. He stood up on his hind legs to fight with Shadow.

Amy and Blaze got between them.

"HOLD IT!" Amy screamed to make them stop.

"Just calm down, Shadow" Nebula petting the Ultimate Horse's snout.

Shadow sighed.

"Wh-Whoa…" Silver has a hard time standing on all fours and he can't even feel his fingers anywhere when he's a horse.

"Horses don't have fingers" Blaze said.

"I know and I'm not a hooved animal. Whoa!" Silver fell down, not used to standing on all fours.

Blaze steadied him.

"Man, how do horses stand like this? Unbelievable" Silver got up but managed to keep his balance up without falling.

"Oh, Sonikku! You look so pretty!" Amy squealed as she hugs the blue horse's neck.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

Shadow on the other hand didn't feel satisfied at being a horse.

"I look ridiculous and girly" Shadow snorted.

"Calm down" Nebula said, petting his snout to calm him down. Although he liked being petted but not as a horse.

Shadow sighed a bit, not wanting to argue with his girlfriend as he lets her pet his snout.

"How long will the machine get fixed, bud?" the blue horse asked the two-tailed fox.

"Probably two days or more. I'm not sure but I'll do my best to fix it. In the meantime, try getting used to being a horse" Tails said.

"Okay" Shadow said with a sigh.

"Cheer up, Shadow. It's not so bad being a horse. And besides, you look gorgeous" she giggled with a blush.

Shadow blushed a bit.

"Hehe….looks like the Ultimate Horse is blushing" Sonic snickered.

"Shut up" Shadow said, "Unless you want to be called Sonic the slowest horse alive"

"All right, all right! Let's not fool around, guys. Hey, I got an idea. How about we take a ride? I'll ride with Sonic" Amy said as she gets on Sonic's back. Even though there's no saddle or bridle with reins.

Blaze got on top of Silver.

"Um, we don't have bridles or reins, guys. How are we gonna hang on?" Nebula asked while getting on Shadow's back.

"Good question..." Amy said.

"Nuh uh!" Silver shook his head, "No way am I wearing that thing"

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Because I look stupid. It's like I'm wearing dental retainers or something" Silver snorted.

"Just relax. You'll look cute in it" Blaze said.

Silver sighs in defeat.

As soon as the horses wore the bridle and saddles, the girls were ready to go for a horse ride.

"This will be fun" Amy said.

"Yup, let's see if I still have my speed. Catch later, guys!" the blue horse sped into the forest, leaving a trail of blue streak.

Silver and Shadow looked at each other.

"I guess this means you still have your ESP power, Silver" Blaze said.

"Okay..." Silver said, "But I don't have hands. Looks like I'll just have to concentrate without using my…..hooves" Silver said, but he'll do that later as he takes Blaze for a horse ride.

"And this means you still have your Chaos powers" Nebula said to Shadow.

"This will be fun. Hang on tight, Nebs" Shadow gallops into the forest with her as she held onto the reins.

She giggles in joy that she's having fun with this.

Shadow chuckled a bit.

* * *

With Sonic and Amy

The sakura hedgehog was having so much fun she squealed in joy.

"Having fun, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am! Go faster, Sonic!" Amy giggles while hanging onto her blue horse.

Sonic sped up.

"YAAAAAHHOOOOOO!" Amy was going wild.

Sonic smiled as he gallops at 100 mph, he spots a log and smirked with the courage to leap over like a horse.

Amy started laughing in joy, feeling the wind blowing through quills while Sonic gallops. Making sure he doesn't go too fast or his pink rider will fall off the saddle.

After a while they took a break; Amy went towards the river, scooping some water into her hands to drink since she's thirsty. Sonic on the other hand didn't go near the water due his aqua phobia. Still the same blue hedgehog in his horse form.

"Sonic, the water is fine" Amy said.

"Nuh uh" he shook his head nervously, "What if I drown?"

"You won't" Amy reassured him.

"I don't know if horses swim. I can't swim" the blue horse stepping back.

Amy went up to him.

"What is going on with me? It's like I'm about to…..*NEIGH*…" Sonic let out a neigh of fear.

Amy gently hugged his neck which made the blue horse calm down, a little surprised at how he neighed by accident.

* * *

With Shadow and Nebula

The blue-violet hedgehog was outside near Tails' workshop, brushing Shadow's black and red streaked mane with a brush.

"You look very pretty" Nebula said.

"Um, Nebula?" the black horse asked.

"Yes?"  
"Um, how old were you when you first rode on a horse?"  
"Hmm….I think I was probably 7 or 8 years old when I first rode a horse. Yeah, it was fun and the horses were very friendly" Nebula said with a smile, the memory entered her mind at how she loved riding a horse.

"Well, uh...do you want a ride?" Shadow blushed.

Nebula thought for a minute and nodded.

Nebula carefully gets on his saddle and holds the bridle.

"Let's try a walk, Shadow. So you can get used to it" Nebula said with a happy smile.

"All right" Shadow said and walks like a horse, making sure that his rider won't fall off the saddle.

* * *

With Silver and Blaze

"Come on, Silver. Don't give up" Blaze said to her silver-white horse that is concentrating on his ESP power on the buck of carrots. He wished he could use his hands but they are now hooves.

"It's too hard!" Silver whined.

Blaze sighs and walked towards him, petting his snout to calm him down.

"This all my fault" Silver sighs.

"Don't say that, Silver. Whatever you did back in Tails' lab was an accident" the cat said while petting his snout.

"I'm the one who caused us being horses and to make things worse, I broke the machine! Sonic and Shadow hate my guts now" Silver said.

"Shh….shh…." she hugged his neck.

Silver lowers his head and folds his ears down.

"It's not your fault, Silver. It was just an accident. Here, have a carrot. It will cheer you up" Blaze held a carrot for him.

Silver sighs and takes a bite of the carrot, it tasted good; at least he could have it with veggie dip but the carrot was good.

That's when they hear Sonic neighing, coming towards them to a complete stop; Amy got off of the saddle.

"Hey guys" Amy said.

"Hey Amy, Sonic" Blaze said.

"Hi, Iblis horse Trigger" Silver sighs in sadness.

"What's wrong Silver?" Amy asked.

"I feel like a jerk. Now that Shadow is mad at me I'll never be able to talk to him anymore" Silver said, lying down like a horse.

Sonic suddenly starts to look guilty.

"It'll be okay, Silver" Blaze said.

Silver sighs, he wasn't sure if Shadow will ever talk to him. He didn't mean cause this mess but surely he felt like it was his fault.

Soon Nebula and Shadow came in, the black horse was not happy to see Silver for what he did earlier when they are turned into horses.

Blaze glares at Shadow, "You have some nerve Shadow T. Hedgehog!"

Her flames appeared around her when she's pissed off which scared the Ultimate Horse as he neighed.

"Whoa Blaze, why are you pissed at Shadow?" Nebula asked stroking his snout.

"Because he's blaming Silver for the mess that destroyed Tails' machine!" the cat princess snarled.

"Same with Sonic!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT?!" Amy and Nebula yelled.

Sonic and Shadow gulped in fear as they took a step back.

"Why would you do that Sonic?!" Amy yelled.

"I didn't mean to! But when Shadow was about to hit Silver I stopped him!" Sonic neighed.

"Shadow!" Nebula yelled at him.

"Don't look at me! He was the one that wanted to choose a horse without thinking straight!" Shadow neighed.

"All right, that's it!" Silver counts his front hoof on the ground like an angry bull.

"I can't believe you Shadow! So what? You weren't curious what it would be like to be an animal?! You shouldn't yell at Silver just for being curious!" Nebula yelled at him.

"Silver stop" Blaze hugs him around his neck calming him down.

"I was pissed off, Nebula! I know I shouldn't yell at him but I was mad that he tripped on the machine!" Shadow neighed.

"That's it! I had it with you, Shadow!" Silver ran towards him and stood on his hind legs, neighing angrily.

Shadow neighed and stood on his hind legs, fighting Silver.

"Boys stop!" Blaze and Nebula try to stop them without getting hurt.

Amy grew angry as she summoned her hammer, "ENOUGH!"

Both Shadow and Silver stop.

"Now, both of you stop fighting and apologize to each other" Amy said calmly.

"Why me?!" Silver asked.

"Cause you attacked Shadow" Blaze said.

"Fine. I'm sorry for attacking you Shadow" Sliver sighed.

"Hmph, apology accepted, stallion" Shadow said.

Nebula elbows him, "Your turn Shadow"

"Fine. And I'm sorry that I got pissed off at you, Silver" he grumbled.

"Don't think you're off the hook either Sonic" Amy glares.

"What do you mean?" the blue horse asked.

"You apologize to Silver too" Amy glared.

"All right, all right. Just don't hit me with your hammer, please" Sonic said.

"Then do it now!" Amy yelled.

Sonic sighs and looks at the silver-white horse, "Silver, I'm sorry"

The girls wait for Silver's response.

Silver looked directly in Sonic's emerald eyes if he's truly sorry.

He sees guilt in his eyes.

"Apology accepted, Iblis horse Trigger" Silver said.

"Good" the girls were satisfied.

* * *

The next day

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were still horses; they don't know when their fox friend will finish up the machine to change back to normal. Although they did like being a horse but they can't stay like this forever.

Right now all three of them were riding with their girlfriends.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Tails will fix the machine soon" Nebula said.

"For how long? It's only been a day" Shadow sighs, walking like a horse, hearing the clopping sounds.

"He did say it would take two days" Sonic said.

Silver saw a haystack, he was so hungry he did not know why he wants to eat the hay.

He goes over and eats it.

"Oh, man. I think I'm gonna be sick" Sonic looks away.

"Why the hell is he eating the haystack? That's not food" Shadow said.

"To horses it is, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Yeah, same with grass" Blaze said.

"But we're hedgehogs, not horses" Sonic complained.

"Your horses now, so you have the traits" Nebula said.

Soon, the girls got off their horse and decide to give them a snack of carrots.

Amy then decided to tease him with the carrot.

"You want the carrot?" Amy teased.

"Yes, please!" he begged with a neigh.

"That's a good boy" Amy gave it to him.

Nebula was holding the carrot end so that Shadow can take a bit of it.

"Is that a good carrot, Shadow?" she asked while feeding him.

"I guess" Shadow said.

Silver on the other hand was enjoying it, taking a bite of the yummy carrot.

"Why did I eat these every day?" Silver asked.

"Horses like carrots" Blaze said.

"But don't they like anything else besides carrots or haystack?" Silver asked.

"They like apples" Amy said.

When he heard the word 'apples' his ears perked that he really wants to have an apple.

Luckily Blaze had an apple. She pulls it out and gives it to him.

Silver ate it, tasting the sweet apple in his mouth.

"Um, Nebula? Can horses swim?" the black and red horse asked Nebula while eating his carrot.

"Yes they can" Nebula said.

"Good" Shadow said.

Later; Shadow was in the lake, feeling the cool water around him.

Luckily he was tall and big enough so he can stand.  
"Would you get your ass in the water, Sonic? Sheesh, the water is not gonna hurt you" Silver dragging Sonic with his ESP power in the air.

"No! No! No! Put me down, Silver! I mean it right now!" the scaredy blue horse neighed.

"How about I go in with you Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Nuh uh! I don't wanna drown!" Sonic neighs louder.

"Hmph, Faker is always afraid of water. Sheesh" Shadow rolled his eyes while swimming with Nebula.

"Please Sonikku" Amy used the puppy eyes.

He sighs at this, how can he not look away from those innocent eyes of the pink hedgehog? He gives in and decides that he trusts her but still a little scared of the water.

"Fine"

Amy carefully leads him in. Silver watches this just to make sure that the blue horse does not try to run away just because he's scared of water.

"Would you stop whining, Faker? God, you're such a doofus" Shadow grumbled.

"Now now Shadow, it takes time to get over a fear" Nebula said.

"I know but I hated when he's afraid of water. It's not like it's gonna hurt him or anything. Sheesh, what a Faker" Shadow said.

"Shadow you know water can still be a danger" Blaze said.

"How can it be dangerous? It doesn't kill us" Shadow said.

"Actually it can. You could drown, swallow too much of it and choke, you could suffocate" Sonic said.

"Good point. But I don't drown, you fool. I'm immortal and I can't die" Shadow said.

"Yeah, yeah. Because you have an alien blood. Maybe you came from aliens" Sonic snickered, that's when Silver pushed him in the water for making fun of Shadow.

"WHOA!" he fell in.

"AAH! HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!" he neighed.  
"Uh, Sonic? You can stop moving" Nebula rolled her eyes just as the blue horse stopped moving around in the water when he noticed that his hooves are touching the bottom.

"It's alright, Sonic" Amy said.

"Oh" Sonic calms down, a little embarrassed.

"Hmph. I am not an alien, Faker" Shadow scoffed.

"Now now Shadow" Nebula said.

Shadow sighed, "I know, I know. Just because I'm created by Professor Gerald doesn't mean I'm an alien, Faker" he said calmly to the blue horse.

"Yes Shadow, we know" Nebula said.

"Anyways, I wonder if Tails is doing okay with the machine" Blaze said.

"Let's check on him" Amy said.

Nebula and Blaze nodded.

* * *

As they got to Tails' workshop; well, they had to use the garage door for the horses to get in since the door won't work.

"Hey Tails" They greeted.

"Hey guys" Tails said.

"How's the machine coming along?" Nebula asked.

"The boys are getting impatient" Blaze whispered.

"It's almost done" Tails said.

"Good. Now that I won't be called the Ultimate Little Pony anymore" Shadow snorted.

Everyone chuckles.

"Have you been watching the brand new season of My Little Pony, Shadow?" Silver chuckled.

Shadow blushes, "Shut up snowy"

Silver just chuckled.

"Hmph! Have you been watching Monster High videos on Youtube?" Shadow smirked.

"Shut up!" Silver blushes.

"Boys, calm down" Nebula said to the horses, not wanting to have an argument again.

They looked at her when she used her cute puppy face at them.

They sighed and look away from each other.

"All right, guys. I'm starting the machine, so get in the chamber" Tails said.

They all went into the chamber immediately as Tails activates the machine from the control panel.

After a few minutes, the door opened again.

Then the boys walked out back to normal.

"Finally" Shadow grumbled.

"Heh, afraid that you'll have horseflies bite you?" Sonic snickered.

"No I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do this" Shadow punched Sonic in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Sonic groans in pain, making his legs kneel down.

Shadow dusts his hands off, "We'll see you guys later"

Shadow wraps an arm around Nebula and leaves.

"You okay Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he groans a bit to ignore the pain.

Amy picks him up, "We'll see you guys later"

Amy leaves with Sonic in her arms.


End file.
